Poisoning The Innocent
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After Hermione, Harry and Ron obtain Godric Gryffindor's sword, Hermione is captured by the demented Bellatrix Lestrange into giving up the information on the mystical sword. As time goes on, much to the disbelief of the genius witch, she begins to develop feelings for the twisted Death Eater. Implied Harry/Hermione! Ron/Luna! Hermione/Bella! First Harry Potter fic!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with a foray into a new fandom, the wildly popular fandom of Harry Potter. This story is a pretty big AU focused in the final book of the series when Bellatrix Lestrange tortures Hermione Granger with the Cruciatus Curse in order to obtain information on where she and her friends obtained Godric Gryffindor's sword, which is also one of Voldemort's 7 Horcruxes. How is the story an AU? Read and see! Enjoy guys!_

Deep Within Malfoy Manor

Hermione Granger groaned softly as she slowly opened her light brown eyes. The room she was in was blissfully dark except for one or two beams of moonlight creeping through the window. "Argh...my head. What...what happened back there..the last thing I remember was Harry and I getting Gryffindor's Sword...oh god no! Harry! Are you alright?!" She shrieked in panic. Little did the brainy witch know that her friends were nowhere to be found and she was alone with one of the most evil women in wizarding history, Bellatrix Lestrange..

"They're not here unfortunately." Came the sound of a smooth but cold womanly voice in the dark room which complimented the tapping of heeled shoes. "You will most certainly do for now though." The voice said with a sweet but sinister tone.

Hermione felt her blood turn cold. That voice...it couldn't be. "B...Bellatrix?" Hermione asked, cursing herself for stammering. She knew how devious the fanatical Death Eater was, and would likely feed on her negative emotions.

"So the mudblood isn't as dumb as she looks." The pure-blood witch sneered with a smirk, not even giving Hermione the dignity of calling her by her real name. "Shame I didn't manage to get your friends to come along but you'll help remedy that soon enough." She chuckled evilly.

"Why on earth would I help a Death Eater, especially someone as insane as you?" Hermione growled.

"I had a feeling you were going to be difficult." Bellatrix said while strutting around the captive witch. "That's why I had you restrained for safekeeping while you tell me about how you and your annoying friends found the Sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Hermione's heart began to race with fear and adrenaline. She knew how dangerous the Death Eater was, but she'd never betray her friends, no matter the suffering Bellatrix might put her through. Her face was set in a defiant scowl and sneer. "I'll never tell!" She growled.

"My I wonder if all mudbloods as defiant as you." Bellatrix laughed, brandishing her wand for a moment before her cocky smile faded. "But since you won't tell me what I want to know willingly. I will be forced to torture you." The Death Eater just went out and said it. She was going to torture Hermione until she gave her the information on the enchanted sword.

"Do your worst, you monster! I will defend my friends if it costs me my life!" Hermione yelled. It was a well-known fact that the genius witch had an incredibly strong will, but it remained to be seen if she could endure an Unforgivable Curse..

"We'll see then mudblood..." the Black family witch challenged before quickly raising her her wand and speaking the fateful word. "**CRUCIO!**"

As soon as the word left Bellatrix's lips, Hermione felt the pain immediately. Her skin felt as though it was being pierced by billion of white-hot knives and her skull felt like it was going to burst into billions of pieces of tiny bloody red and pink sharpnel. She then let out a ear-piercing scream much to the sick pleasure of Bellatrix. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!**"

Bellatrix was a seasoned witch and an experienced torturer so casting and maintaining the sadistic spell was no problem whatsoever. She watched Hermione like a hawk, certain that her will would soon break and she'd be begging for her to stop. "**SCREAM FOR ME MUDBLOOD!**" The raven-haired witch yelled out loud with a twisted smile. "**LOUDER! LOUDER! LOUDER!**" She cackled insanely.

Hermione's shrieks seemed to increase in sound and level of agony. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH! I...WILL...NEVER...SUBMIT!**" Hermione screamed, her body writhing and convulsing in pain. Her head felt like it was going to explode, but like the true friend she was, she was not going to give in to Bellatrix's evil power. Not now, not ever.

"Mmm that dirty half-breed Potter certainly keeps some loyal friends, **KEEP SCREAMING FOR ME!**" Bellatrix smirked. Adding some insult to injury by insulting Hermione's closest friend, knowing that the witch couldn't do a single thing about it along with her taunt.

"**YOU SICK BITCH! YOU'LL...NEVER...BREAK...MY...SPIRIT!**" Hermione yelled, but as she was younger than Bellatrix and therefore less experienced, resisting the spell was taking a lot of strength. She was sweating profusely, her eyes tightly shut in concentration and pain. Bellatrix could tell that the young witch was gradually tiring.

Bellatrix could see that Hermione was tiring, likely to pass out from the pain and there was no use torturing an unconscious person so she slowed down the power of the spell to a stop. "Now now little bitch I don't want you to pass out." she cooed. She liked the sight of Hermione sweating and her body hot and reddened in pain and stress. It was a sight for her brown eyes to behold.

Hermione gasped for breath rather deeply as she inhaled the air as though every breath would be her last. Finally the massive pain in her skull began to subside as her eyes tiredly flickered. "God...the pain..." She whimpered.

"I see that regular methods won't work on you." Bellatrix said, placing her wand back in her pocket in realization that the Cruciatus curse didn't get the information she desired. But then she walked towards Hermione with a graceful, calm swagger. "So I'll have to use other methods." she purred, running a finger across Hermione's cheeks.

"What...what the hell..are you talking about?" Hermione weakly gasped out. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She really could've used an ice bath right here and now.

"This..." Bellatrix said before placing a hand up the younger witch's skirt, palming the crotch of her moist panties. "**Sex.**" She smirked sexily yet wickedly.

Hermione blushed furiously. "W-What did you say?" She asked in stunned disbelief.

"Mmm I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll happily tell me what I want to know after I get done making you feel so good." Bellatrix purred, caressing Hermione's blushing face with a little smirk.

"You're...into me?" Hermione asked softly. She never thought that a Death Eater would fancy her.

"You're a mudblood but you're an attractive mudblood, I'll give you that. But that's all. I'm going to enjoy making you scream once again." Bellatrix purred, licking Hermione's lower lip.

"I should..fear you...but...I...I don't." Hermione moaned softly.

Then Bellatrix pulled away from the bound witch and opened up her cloak to reveal a black and green corset that hugged her slender, tight frame just right.

"Ooooh...you look good.." Hermione murmured in awe.

"And I'm just getting started." The Death Eater grinned as her cloak fell to the floor.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She was smart and beautiful, but she was totally innocent when it came to sex, much to the amusement of Bellatrix.

"Impressed?" Bellatrix smirked. The look on Hermione's face was priceless to her.

"Yeah...and there's something you should know.." She blushed.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked with a bit of force in her voice. Hermione was her captive prey. They shouldn't be talking right now but she decided to humor the teenage witch.

"You'll be my first.." Hermione replied, blushing madly.

Then the wicked descendant of the Black family just stood there in disbelief for a moment before grinning a cheshire grin from ear to ear. "Ohhh this is going to be wonderful." She said with a lustful yet sinister tone in her voice. Bellatrix was going to enjoy being Hermione's first.

"Hope you don't mind." Hermione replied innocently.

"Oh I don't dearie, I really, truly don't." Bellatrix purred while she strutted over to Hermione. "This is going to be the most fun bit of persuasion I've ever had...I can tell." She giggled sinisterly.

As turned on as she was, her good heart was winning over her lust-filled mind. Hermione shyly turned her head a little. She couldn't possibly do this.

"Mmm hard to get...I like that." Bellatrix smirked, pulling her head away from Hermione slowly.

"You'll never get away with this!" Hermione sneered in defiance.

"I have you captured here, about to have information fucked out of you and your friends are nowhere to be found..." Bellatrix purred while she started undoing the buttons on her corset. "I think I already have..."

Despite her raging hormones, Hermione still managed a glare. '_What is happening to me..'_ She thought.

The corset fell, revealing green and black bra and panties on the older witch's body.

Hermione bit her lip hard enough to induce bleeding. "God..." She breathed. She cursed herself for letting Bellatrix affect her, but she couldn't help it. Bellatrix looked simply gorgeous..

"Now that you see what a woman looks like...what to do with you now?" Bellatrix pondered, sultrily strutting around Hermione.

Hermione turned away, not letting herself give in.

"Ah I know." Bellatrix cooed in singsong before walking away from Hermione with a natural sway in her hips in the direction of a black chest at the wall in the far corner of the room.

Hermione looked up, her eyes following Bellatrix out of curiousity now.

"I can bring out this...'' Bellatrix purred, taking out a black strap on dildo and putting it on.

Hermione saw it and blushed furiously. "Wow.."

"Now then..." Bellatrix smirked, "Tell me where the sword of Godric Gryffindor is otherwise this strap on will go inside you." She said while menacingly stroking the sex toy.

"I've told you, I will never sell out my friends." Hermione growled.

"Then in that case...you know what I have to do..." Bellatrix cooed, looking into Hermione's eyes with her fake cock against her nether-lips.

"Do your worst." She sneered.

Bellatrix smirked before letting her actions do the talking, slowly inserting her fake member inside of the captured witch.

In spite of her resistance, Hermione let out a soft moan.

That moan was a sign of weakness: sweet, sweet, weakness to Bellatrix, encouraging her to thrust faster.

"Mmm...damn it..stop reacting.." Hermione cursed herself.

"Mmm you wanna tell me about the sword, mudblood?" Bellatrix murmured between her motions inside Hermione's hips.

"N...N...No.." Hermione moaned softly.

"Mmm...I thought you'd say that." Bellatrix smirked wickedly, holding Hermione's head so she could see her face to face while he quickened her strokes.

"You'll pay...for this you sick bitch.." Hermione swore through a moan, her eyes darting around the room in search of Harry and Ron.

"Your friends won't save you, mudblood!" Bellatrix cooed evilly. "Nobody will!" She giggled.

"You...lie!" Hermione yelled.

"They don't even know where you are!" Bellatrix grinned from ear to ear. "I would be done with this sweet pussy and have all of the information I need before they get here." She mocked.

Hermione let out a defiant snarl. As much as she hated to admit it, Bellatrix was right.

"Mmm and good thing too. You're so tight down there, mudblood. I'd hate to have your friends pop by and ruin my fun." Bellatrix cooed, licking Hermione's cheek.

Hermione moaned louder, having more clear passion behind it. "What is happening to me?" She murmured aloud.

"Mmm you're about to cum, girl." Bellatrix smirked widely, increasing her thrusts ontop of Hermione's prone body.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a scream of pleasure as Bellatrix shattered her virgin seal, her juices gushing from her. The young witch had a dreamy smile on her face, riding the pleasure of her first orgasm.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" Bellatrix cackled gleefully. "I made the mudblood cum! I made the mudblood cum!" she cackled in singsong.

Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath. She'd never felt so good in her life.

That was when Bellatrix tilted her head in curiousity at the captive girl, "Was that your first time little witch?"

Hermione blushed, nodding.

"Awwwww. A sugary sweet witch like yourself should've saved their first orgasm for that special lover in their life, but now...I gave it to you..." The Death Eater cooed evilly.

"How could I have let this happen?!" Hermione growled in frustration.

"Shhhhh, relax my little captive." Bellatrix murmured, shushing Hermione before giving her a slow, deep, kiss.

Hermione moaned in pleasure, her thoughts going blissfully hazy as she kissed back.

Bellatrix held the kiss longer than a person in her position would normally do, finding a bit of pleasure in this method of calming Hermione. She broke it and then slowly pulled away from the younger witch, "Now...tell me where is the sword of Godric Gryffindor?" She said, oozing sick sweetness.

Normally, Hermione would never divulge such information, but her mind was in far too much of a pleasured haze to think straight. "In a hole in the wall behind Dumbledore's portrait in his office..the one Snape gave you for your vault is an identical copy.." Hermione finally divulged.

"Mmmm good girl, now was that so hard?" Bellatrix cooed, tilting her head with a smug smile.

"I...I..I don't know what to think.." Hermione murmured.

Bellatrix then pulled away from the younger witch while stroking her chin in thought. "Now what to do with you now...I could just kill you now since you're no longer useful." she darkly teased.

Hermione's eyes widened in pure terror. "No...please Bellatrix...no.." She whimpered.

"Hahahahaha! Relax little mudblood." The older witch laughed out in sick amusement. "I might just keep you for myself. Have you join the Death Eaters and fight _with_ me." She smirked.

"J-Join the Death Eaters?" Hermione stammered.

"Oh don't worry. I'll put in a good word for you, make sure you work with me, that way we we'll fight your friends and I get to play with this..." She started, placing a hand on Hermione's wet womanhood. "Whenever I want..." Bellatrix said with her lips curling into a predatory smile.

"Ooooh..God...what are you doing to me.." Hermione moaned.

"Shhhh." Bellatrix purred with a finger against Hermione's lips. "You'll find out." She smiled before kissing her once again.

Meanwhile the sound of two apparations flew into the building and were blasting down guards at this very moment. They were none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley here to rescue their longtime friend!

"Man, where could she be Ron.." Harry wondered aloud.

"The sooner we rescue Hermione the better." Ron said. "Between the bloody guards and this creepy building I can't wait to get out of here." he said with his eyes wary of the area around him.

"I know man, its nuts." Harry muttered.

Ron could hear the urgency in his friend's voice. He was possibly more ready to rescue Hermione than he was. "You really want Hermione back, don't you mate?"

"Yeah...it's well..." Harry blushed a little, clear attraction on his face.

"Don't be so shy man. I'd feel the exact way if Luna was captured." Ron smiled, memories of him and Luna Lovegood roaming through his mind. They've gotten close during the peacetime they had before this war got underway and they've turned their relationship from simply comrades in battle to young lovers.

"True, but Mione can be such a bookworm at times." Harry laughed.

"Too right mate." Ron smiled as they started walking down a stairway, "Lumos!" he whispered loudly, casting a spell to light their way.

"Come on man, best hurry." Harry advised.

That was when the sound of footsteps slowly came down the hallway that Bellatrix and Hermione were in That's when the older witch broke her passionate kiss upon noticing the approaching sound. "Do you hear that?" She asked.

"I...hear footsteps." Hermione realized.

"Shit...somebody's going to ruin my fun..." Bellatrix seethed, pulling back from Hermione a little bit as she watched the door.

Hermione looked on, rather tensely herself.

Bellatrix fought all temptation to get her clothes on and grab her wand and instead moved her head closer to the captive witch. "Let's give our intruders a little show." She purred while moving her lips closer to Hermione's.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione murmured.

"Kiss me again..." Bellatrix purred.

"You sure?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes." Bellatrix nodded in understanding.

Hermione nodded, leaning closer to her.

Bellatrix gave Hermione a soft, tender kiss like they both wanted.

"Mmm..that feels good." The younger witch murmured.

"**ALAHOMORA!**" came a voice outside the door that Bellatrix and Hermione were, unlocking it with ease which made the older witch's eyes look up at the door.

Hermione cringed. "Shoot.."

Harry quickly kicked the door open with Ron behind him and the sight the two men witness was nothing short of alarming. Hermione naked restrained to a metal table and, Bellatrix on top of her wearing a strap-on sex toy, and very little else. The older witch smirked at the intruding boys and spoke one sentence. "Hello boys." She sneered smugly.

Hermione was blushing furiously at her friends. "..Hi guys.." She said meekly.

To be continued...


End file.
